Missing u In Action
by DirtyLaundry
Summary: A long term away mission. Who has betrayed the transgenic cause? Then Alec is AWOL, has he been KIA? or is he just MIA? MA, all the way baby!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or its characters or anything...sigh, oh well. 

Missing you In Action

Alec lined up his soldiers as they made their final checks before departure. They were to go and establish a secondary base, a secret strategic away point to be used as an emergency back up or a refuge point away from the pressures of Terminal Cities media spotlight. The plan had been in the works for months and if successful would help with supply problems, issues with accommodating the ever growing transgenic and transhuman population and them the tactical advantage they needed at this stage. Alec had posted a notice a couple of weeks back and was inundated with volunteers but could only pick a select few, but it they had given him a vote of confidence in his scheme. His team were the last to leave following two others that had left the day before lead by Biggs. Now Alec was ready to leave and command the operations at the beta base. Max came to see them off using the item of Alec's she had stolen earlier that day as her excuse, although it appeared he hadn't actually noticed. 

"Hey! don't forget this!" She called tossing him his cell-phone as he turned to face her. The look on his face was priceless as he patted himself down convinced he already had the phone on him. She chuckled , shaking her head as she came to a stop in front of him. He watched her closely as she crossed her arms and rocked nervously on the balls of her feet not meeting his questioning gaze. 

"I borrowed it." was all she offered in the way of an explanation. Alec simply nodded placing it in his jacket pocket but probably for the first time since she'd known, he was speechless. It was an odd situation for both of them having been thrown together at every opportunity for the last year or so made the prospect of a long term separation a bit unnerving. Alec didn't know what he should be saying to her, should it be business as usual or should he be reassuring her. All he could come up with in the end was a simple "Thanks." 

"Well the rest is up to you. Be careful, okay?" 

"Always," he replied smiling. He picked up the ruck sack behind him the he had been checking earlier and began to tie it up. 

"Listen...I want you to...to call me, you know keep us updated and stuff...we can set up a regular time, scramble the signal so you won't be traced..." Alec grinned a lopsided grin but resisted making a smart Alec comment, this time. She was trying not to make this into a goodbye, there was just something too permanent about that word. Manticore had frowned on any kind of display feelings, any care, any concern especially after '09 when they separated units to prevent the development of close relationships and reduce the flight risks. They were soldiers, they had kill without feeling or distraction, follow orders blindly and to the letter. Goodbyes weren't something any of them were really accustomed to. If you left Manticore you either came back or you didn't, it was that simple. Now, however, that they were a community of sorts and with the world against them things were different. 

"No problem, I've got you on speed dial," he reassured her. Max glanced over at the other transgenic of his team , a little embarrassed but they didn't seem to be paying attention. So after a short debate with herself she stepped in closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. Not used to physical contact of the non-violent variety from Max it took a while before Alec returned the gesture. It ended almost as quickly as it was initiated as Max stepped away and looked nervously at her feet, so Alec helped out. 

"I'll miss you too. Come on guys lets move out!!" he called over his shoulder. With that he stroked Max's arm and gave her a wink before following his troops to the out tunnel at the North end of Terminal City, Max Lingered watching until even with her enhanced vision she could no longer see him. 

A/N: so what's the verdict? I love my reviewers you're all really inspiring. xxx. 


	2. Missing

A/N: I know there's sort of a big gap between the end of the last and the start of this chapter but bare with me I've got a scheme going to sort it out. Here is the second instalment of _'Missing u In Action'_, with a bit more action. 

To my reviewers (Jade-k, Debl, and Nat452) I love you, this is for you let me know what you think. 

---------------------------- 

Terminal City seemed to be at peace for the first time in a long while. The airwaves were silent and the transgenics had just menial duties to do that day or wait. Max was in HQ sitting by Luke as he monitored the surveillance screens. She was waiting for it to be eleven when Alec would call in from their newly established secondary base with today's report. It had been a five months since the sight had been given the go ahead and Alec had lead it's new transgenic occupants to set up fort. He would call her at the same time every night and at first they only ever talked military, needs and necessities but over time their usual friendly banter drew their conversations out. It was weird being away from him since for the last year or so he'd been forced into her life at every opportunity. But there was no one she trusted more than him to take on the role of commander at the new base. She was just trying to think of an excuse to go down and see him and how he was doing when her cell rang jolting her out of her reverie. She frowned looking at the clock it wasn't even ten yet. Dix nodded to her indicating that the line was not tapped and she answered. 

"Max here." 

"Max? It's Biggs. We've abandoned base and are heading back your way be prepared to receive all of us including some wounded. ETA twenty minutes." 

"Biggs? what's going on why are you abandoning base? what happened?" Max was up off her seat all focus on the sounds from the other end of the phone. She could make out Biggs giving directions to the person she assumed was driving, she also heard what sounded disturbingly like whimpers, the wounded she quickly concluded. She was on the verge of panic something pretty bad must have happened if the entire base was evacuated. 

"No time to explain now, I'll give you the whole story once we get there, out." with that the line went dead, Max looked up into the expectant faces of that nights staff, they were clearly as unnerved by the unexpected desertion as she was. Then she realised they were waiting for orders. 

"Dix keep hold of this incase they call back. Mole we're going to need to clear an entrance route into the city take whoever you need you've got twenty minutes," Mole nodded loading his rifle before he grabbed a couple of people and left." Jax we may have casualties so I need medical quarters arranged and medics in the quad ASAP." Jax nodded and ran out next. "We need to sever the computer link with the secondary base if we can retrieve any data then we should. "Max was now looking to the logistics and data analysts by Terminal City mainframe. " We're going to need to sort out accommodation for the night at the very least, can you handle it ?" the X6 in questioned nodded grabbed a fellow x6 and left. Max approached Moles weapon store within HQ grabbing a couple of sniper riffles and an array of grenades feeling they may have pursuers and the perimeter would need to be defended. Walking out of HQ she called out to a group that had begun to assemble in the quad due to the commotion. "Take these and find stake out points incase we have stowaways, the rest of you we need to fortify the perimeter." 

Terminal city came alive with a frenzy of activity expertly executed by the soldier with the determination to defend their adopted home and their own people. The operation ran smoothly and all four trucks made it into the quad where they began to disembark. The wounded emerged first some temporarily bandaged, others having to be carried. Mole and his team remained at their entry point to secure it then returned to HQ. Max approached the convoy, the first two were unloading whatever supplies they had salvaged before they had left the other two carried the wounded. Max caught sight of Biggs at the rear of the final truck carrying an unconscious X6 in his arms which he handed over to the waiting medics. He seemed cool and collected but she could tell the whole event had shaken him. His blood stained shirt not doing much to help him. 

"Biggs!" Max called out getting his attention, Dalton slipped out of the truck behind him carrying rifles. 

"Dalt, go make sure everyone's accounted for." Soon after he had disappeared Cali and Speed appeared from the truck in front with the last of the wounded and gave him a thumbs up to tell him their truck was clear. 

"Hey Max," He greeted as she arrived. She looks worried, he thought, and she doesn't even know yet. 

"What happened?" She began looking round at the unscathed as they sorted through what they had salvaged. She kept looking round with another pressing concern that had bothered her since the time she'd spoken to Biggs on the phone but now was once again pushed to her immediate thoughts. 

"Where's Alec?" Cali and Speed stilled exchanging silently concerned looks, 

Biggs looked her straight in the eye and gave her his honest answer "I don't know." 

Max stared at him with a mix of confusion and alarm, in fact she looked like she was ready to burst. Max's mind immediately thought, what's Alec got himself into this time, almost readying the, never abandon your unit speech in her head that she would no doubt give when she got her hands on him. 

"Let's start with what you do know then." she said indicating HQ, he followed her in as he began his account . 

"Alec had been distracted all day, I should have known something was up. Earlier this evening Alec called me, Cali, Speed, Pan and Dalton into the briefing room telling us to keep it on he down-low.... 

(flashback) 

"We've been compromised," Alec began running a hand steadily through his tousled hair, "There's a mole among us, we've been betrayed." Biggs could tell he was angry he could see it darkening his eyes and tensing his jaw. The others sat in silent disbelief. "We need to evacuate now..." Alec continued. 

"Hold on, that's a bit drastic isn't it?" Pan piped up rising from his seat not entirely prepared to up and leave everything they'd worked for there over the last few months, just when it was beginning to whirr like a well oiled machine. 

"Not when we're dealing with Familiars, not when we don't know how much has been leaked. This place is supposed to be secret, a back up, it's worthless if they know it's here." Pan sat back down as the possible severity of the situation dawned on him. 

"What do you want us to do?" Cali spoke up still shocked one of their own could be stupid enough to switch sides. 

"You need to get everyone out of here ASAP but also as discretely as possible, I'll deal with the traitor. Salvage as much supplies as you can and just get the hell out." 

(End Flashback) 

Max looked shocked as did the rest of the HQ staff who all stopped to here the events recounted. She gestured for him to continue. 

"..I was in the main operation room retrieving the last of our ammunition when Alec dragged him in. I've never seen him so angry..." Just then Dalton ran in to report hesitating slightly at the grim atmosphere that greeted him. 

"Everyone's accounted for except Alec and Fife." Biggs laughed hollowly as he thanked Dalton. 

"I wouldn't worry about Fife, lying two-faced rat-bastard is probably dead." The room was once again taken aback now that the traitor had been named. To some it seemed to make sense others couldn't believe it. Biggs suppressed his anger and continued with his account. "...The little shit was just laughing... 

(Flashback) 

"You think he's gonna just let you go!! This is White we're talking about, How can you be so stupid!!" Alec screamed at him gripped with a rage he didn't know he possessed. 

"You think we have a better chance facing him head on, No this way when he comes running in here I'll slip out the back while he's too distracted with you fools." Alec struck out throwing Fife across the room to clatter loudly in the corner. 

"You dumb shit! What gives you the right to sentence the rest of us to death just so you can save your own skin! Where were you when we were being drilled about the good of the many over the few!!!" Fife rose slowly wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

"Manticore betrayed us remember." He hissed "How can you expect me to take anything they've said and except it?!" 

"Try fucking common sense!" Alec shouted as he once again approached Fife his eye's cold and unfeeling, the eye's of a killer. 

"Fucking common sense says don't wait around until someone else you 'trust' tries to burn you alive." Alec was upon him now a hand clamped around his neck and raising him up the wall. A single flex of his fingers and he could snap his neck. 

"What have you told them?" Alec's attention was suddenly snatched from the squirming runt in his grasp as a loud crashing sound which sounded like the perimeter being breached. The traitor just smiled a dirty great big grin spread across his contorted features and his squirming slowed, instead he laughed. The fire in Alec's eye's grew as his rage did and his hands began to shake with it. 

"Enough!!" Alec controlled his anger long enough to turn and shout at an almost equally enraged Biggs. "Get out now, get everyone and go!" He pulled out his cell and chucked it across the room at him "Call Max." With that Biggs left the room, leaving Fife literally in Alec's hands. 

(End Flashback) 

Max was disliking this story more and more as it progressed. Her gaze remained intense with thought and an underlying fear as Biggs continued to captivate the entire room. 

"...We were lucky, thanks to Alec's foresight we were pretty much ready to leave at the other end or the fort. The last I saw of him was on the monitors in the observation tower just before I cut the power. He signalled into the camera for anyone watching to run. We had to fight to get the last of us out but we managed it before the place was entirely over run. We didn't lose anyone although we have four in critical and another two incapacitated." Max swallowed at the lump slowly rising in her throat. Although she was relieved that complete disaster had been averted this horrible sense of dread pierced her heart and she was trying not to show it. "What happened to the base?" Max asked although right now that was the least of her worries. 

"Burnt to the ground." Cali spoke up in an unsteady voice. Max looked across the stricken faces of the prior occupants of that base. For them they had for the second time escaped being barbecued in a place they were beginning to call home. This time though they knew who the enemy was, this time they had somewhere to go but neither of these things made the sight of those burning buildings any less poignant. But there was something else that on top of the loss of their home, an uncertain feeling that their loss was greater than they knew for sure. 

"We shouldn't have left him there." Cali spoke quietly still apparently lost in contemplation. 

"Like we had a choice!" Biggs said turning on her and indicating the stains on his shirt. Cali had unshed tears in her eyes but like a true bred Manticore soldier she refused to shed them, she refused to be weak. Biggs looked at her regretfully, he too wished with all his heart that any minute their light-hearted CO would waltz in the door with some inappropriate joke and make their unit complete. But right now there was no guarantee he was even alive anymore. Dix broke into the tense atmosphere as he spoke up in the uneasy silence. 

" I couldn't retrieve any data it had already been deleted, Alec's doing no doubt. But I did manage to collect all surveillance footage from the site before the equipment melted." Speed, Biggs and Cali looked at each other remembering the surveillance was independent of the main power circuits for tactical reasons. In a second they were behind Dix asking him to call up the footage. Max joined them a moment later, she was having trouble enough taking this all in. She refused to think of Alec as gone until she had solid proof. She had thought Zack was gone but then he turned up, granted he wasn't quite the same but he was alive. Dix typed away as he accessed the right footage. He skipped the early stuff which just showed the normal hustle and bustle that was the norm for the last few months. The screens around him blinked into life and showed a different area under surveillance. They all watched silently, the entire of HQ focused on the soundless pictures streaming in front of them. They watched as Alec pulled his most trusted aside, they watched as the discrete evacuation began to spread to each screen. They saw Alec in his confrontation of the traitor who had foolishly tried to make a run for it. All observers leaned in closer as the tension built after the power was cut and new chapters could be added to Biggs' story. They watched Alec execute the traitor then set about retrieving the mainframe data disc. They held their breath as the other screens began to fill with loony cultist who were closing in on Alec's position. The fires were being ignited as Alec finally confirmed the deletion of the last hard drive. At that moment White and his men burst into the HQ of the beta base and shot at Alec who made a speedy exit through the back exit with the cultist in hot pursuit. Then the cameras flickered one by one and died as the heat of the flames melted their components. A tense silence lingered long after the last image died. 

To be continued... 


	3. Losing

Losing

No one really spoke, the crowd just dissipated gradually as they returned to their duties trying to organise a temporarily shaken TC. Max remained unable to move staring blankly at the now blank screens, she only snapped back to reality when Dix began to replace them each with the images they had previously held. 

"What that's it? there's no more?" Max seemed to have been hoping that they would suddenly flick on again to give her the answers she was desperately seeking but they wouldn't. Biggs looked at her, she was not taking this as well as he had thought. He moved to her gingerly putting a hand on her arm as Joshua appeared behind clearly sharing her distress. 

"He's probably fine, this is Alec we're talking about, 494, he always..." he trailed off seeing his words were not helping in fact Max was beginning to shake very slightly. She mumbled an excuse and slipped past them all and into her office. As her lock clicked into place she felt the tears threatening to escape blurring her vision. Outside Biggs had watched her retreating form not sure what to do but he didn't have long to think about it as Gem having heard about the unexpected return came to get him. Gem and Biggs may have started off on the wrong foot when the forced breeding partners were brought together again. But now they were at the least close friends and with a baby to look after between them, they found themselves quite closely bonded. She wanted to take him away so he could rest but he was worried about Max. Only when Joshua assured him he'd handle it did he comply. 

Max was at her desk with her head on one hand, fingers holding back her loose hair. She was staring into nothingness , bouncing her foot in a mix of nerves and irritation. 

"That idiot....that absolute moron..." she growled to herself, but her angry words were hollow. In his situation she probably would have done the same thing. What irritated her more than Alec's attempts at heroism, more than his effective attempts at being centre of attention, was that there was nothing she could do for him. It was too soon to presume him dead, but with practically the entire world against you, you never know. He could very well turn up within the next twenty four hours meaning any search party would be needlessly put in danger. Despite the logic in the safety of the masses out weighing that of the few, she was certain that if she asked for volunteers to find Alec or even rescue him she'd get them, no problem. Alec was respected even loved among the transgenic populace, he was one of the few transgenics who could get through to Mole. There was so much uncertainty, so many questions left unanswered. Had he escaped and was now making his way back? Had he been captured and is somewhere awaiting transportation so a lab could tear him apart? Was he already dead perishing in the flames if not at the hands of their enemy? All she could do now was wait. She hated being so helpless. Many of their operations had been to rescue fugitive trangenics, Alec and Biggs had often played a large part in such operations. But now that it was Alec's turn to run she couldn't do a thing for him. 

Joshua came to stand beside her, half searching for comfort, half hoping to provide it. Max looked quite lost unable to focus on anything other than Alec's disappearance. She'd missed him enough when he was heading the operations at their secondary base but now she was more desperate to see him than ever. She needed to see his cocky smirk, she needed to hear him tell her he was 'always alright' whether it was true or not, she wanted him to appear at her door with even the lamest excuse to see her on his lips. Deep in her stomach she felt a horrible fear growing, a fear that she'd lost her chance to tell him...anything and everything she wanted to say. That she was sorry, that never once had she regretted stopping his head from exploding despite what she'd said. 

"Come on Max, " she urged herself "Get a hold of yourself." Right now she had to be the strong one, she had to stop being selfish, she was not the only one hurting here. Morale would be low and the risks of a follow up attack would be high. 

"Max?" Joshua's low fragile voice reached her and she turned to him with a small smile, the effect which she intended it to have on her anxious friend was cancelled out by the tear that ran unchecked down her paled face. He whined softly as she brought him in to a hug 

"It's alright Big Fella." she whispered "It has to be." 

----- 

The unusual quantities of activity in the streets of Terminal City was what struck Logan first as he emerged from the transfer tunnel. Buildings were being cleared of debris at an astonishing rate as transgenics moved salvageable furniture between them. As he walked through the quod he noticed a team dressed in black op. gear equipping themselves for some kind of away mission. Then on passing the infirmary he saw it's staff move around between rooms in a frenzy of activity. When he finally reached HQ he found it brimming with transgenics, all awaiting something. What the hell was going on? and where the hell was Max? 

Suddenly Mole and two of his fellow lizard-looking comrades merged from the back up to their eyeballs in weaponry. 

"Alright, scum bags!" Mole called over the collective "You know the drill. We'll be on high alter for the next 48 hours, overlook nothing. Now get to work." With that and with due military fashion the mass of soldiers collected their equipment and moved out. 

As much as he hated approaching the lizard man Logan needed more urgently than ever to find Max and he'd rather not have to phone Alec to be told she was with him. 

"Mole!" 

"Oh Sh...Logan." Mole answered grimly pushing past the unwanted visitor to pick up some papers from Luke. 

"Where's Max?" Mole grunted but didn't look up, instead he headed over to Dix and his team to get a status report. 

"Anything?" 

"Not yet." 

"MOLE!!" Logan practically shouted making his irritation evident. Not only was he completely out of the loop on what was going on around him but now he was being blatantly ignored. 

"Shut your hole meat sock! here's an idea why don't you go look for her and stop wasting my time!" Logan scowled but complied ambling up the stairs that led to the offices. He purposefully walked by Alec's but stole a quick glance through the window confused to find dark and bare. Max chose this moment to burst out from her office in deep thought over the papers she held in her grasp. She only just stopped herself from ramming straight into the stunned cyber journalist. Coming face to face with Logan , Max blanked. 

"Logan?" she spoke with an amount of barely disguised distaste in her tone. 

"Glad you still remember me." She didn't appreciate his tone and right now he was the last thing she wanted to deal with. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you!" 

"Well now is a bad time." she said shortly hoping he'd be smart and back off, come back another day or just back off. 

"Yeah, has something happened? What's going on? Do you need me to do anything?" His replied quickly not hiding how desperate it sounded, Max cringed. 

"Thanks, but its nothing we can't handle." Max made a move to get around him but he purposely blocked her escape route. Max looked up at him impeaching him with her eyes. 

"Max!" Mole called to her from below immediately capturing all her attention as she turned to him with hopeful eyes. "White left no guard detachment at the sight of the Beta base..." Her hope faltered 

"Great. Give the guys the go ahead..." She hesitated before asking quietly "Anything else?" Mole simply shock his head. Logan looked as if were about to explode. 

"Max? What's happening? What aren't you telling me?!" Max sighed and walked back into her office and waited for him to close the door before she began. She closed her eyes and pinched her nose as she tried to organise her thoughts. She didn't want to talk about it she had enough to deal with without having to qualify everything for him, explain things to him that he had no need to know...it was always so arduous. 

"About 5 months ago we established a secret secondary base away from Terminal City..." 

"What?" 

"Then 7 hours ago they were forced to abandon it because an insider exposed it to White who burnt it to the ground... 

"Why didn't I know about this? 5 months!?! Jesus Max." Logan was outraged, steaming in fact. Max glared at him standing defiantly with her hand on her hips. 

"Since when do I have to run things by you? The less people who knew about the base, the less likely it would be exposed and the less you know safer you would be!" 

"I'm Eye's Only for gods sake! I think I can handle a little top secret information." 

"What is your problem?! I've got a crisis on my hands and all you're worried about is that I withheld a minor detail from you!!" 

"Minor detail?! How do you describe a another base as a minor detail? You're always hiding things from me. After all we've been through you're still holding back. After everything I've sacrificed for you, for your "Family" this is how you repay me?!" Max almost reminded him of all the things she'd done for him, all the times she'd been in mortal danger for his cause, but she didn't want this, she didn't want a fight. 

"Did you come here for a reason Logan." she spoke in a restrained voice. Logans gaze bore into her. 

"Yes. I'm selling my apartment. I'm taking Eye's Only to the Canadian boarder to start it up again." Logan wasn't entirely sure what he wanted her reaction to be, but it certainly wasn't the clean and easy response she gave. 

"Okay." The word sat in the air for a long moment, a moment that seemed to sign an unspoken agreement. There was nothing left. 

"I'm going tomorrow." Max nodded, 

"If you need anything..." Logan nodded, then he left stopping briefly to wish her well and then he was gone. Max slumped into her chair suddenly loosing faith in her legs. She marvelled at how her life could change so significantly in such a short time. 

---------------- 

A/N: I know, I know. Less Logan, more Alec but it had to be done. More to come soon. xxx 


	4. Absence Makes the Heart

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything DA  
  
A/N: I have to claim artistic licence with Biggs and Gem because I really don't know much about them so a lot is made up, I hope you guys don't mind. Also if my technical stuff and physics is wrong, sorry! Thanks for reviewing, it keeps me going. It took me a while to update as I was visiting friends in Cambridge (fun). I'll make it up to you though, promise, lots of Alec goodness to come!!  
  
Absence makes the heart...  
  
How can someone you can't live with be that someone you can't live without? A question that just kept whirling around Max's head all week. It had been 8 days 6 hours and 38 minutes since she'd last had word of him and it was driving her to distraction. She could remember a time when she considered Alec to be the bane of her existence, but that had been a long time ago.  
  
Every day she berated herself for not doing anything. She'd sent a team out to cover up the real purpose of the compound that was burnt to the ground last week (the last thing they needed was to give more fuel to the anti-transgenic campaign.) But they'd found no trace of him. Dix had put in a great many hours into the search, hacking into the police main frame, satellite footage, even hover-drone recordings, but in the end all they were left with were theories and coincidences. What could she do? Send out a search team possibly only to have him return while they were away, or run the risk of sending them into the same trap Alec had fallen into, or for it to turn out to be a wild goose chase because they would be looking for someone who didn't exist anymore. Should she go herself? Possibly getting them both killed? Or lose herself and the belief of her people because she abandoned them? All she could do was keep her ear to the ground and hope against hope that something would turn up, a sign or clue of what had happened to him.  
  
She so desperately wanted to be angry with him, to hate him for what he had done, but she couldn't. He had done like she'd always told him, if you wanna be the hero, you can't be half-assed about it. Her whole body felt numb as her heart ached to see him and that annoyingly gorgeous grin of his. Losing transgenics in the on going battle for acceptance was always painful, but this was Alec, she'd always assumed he'd be there, never had she prepared herself for the possibility that he would be ripped right out of her life as abruptly and unexpectedly as he was thrown in. She needed answers but she was out of ideas on how to get them. She'd contemplated asking Logan, but what could he do that any number of highly trained transgenics hadn't already tried? Could she risk him doing an Eye's Only hack that may serve only to alert White to the whole left by Alec's absence? The absence was keenly felt by all; even Mole missed him although he attributed any feeling of loss for the boy to the depletion in his cigar suppliers.  
  
She thought she was going mad when she started seeing him everywhere; walking up the street below her window, waiting in line in the mess hall, or calling to her from the window of his apartment. He was everywhere and yet nowhere. And during her long, sleepless nights, when she missed him most, he came to her in a form her mind invented.  
  
"I miss you." She whispered to him, but he just stood there, "Why did you leave me?" She continued, resting her head on her arms as she sat at her desk.  
  
"You sent me away," he said, "You wanted me out of your hair, so now you've got your wish..."  
  
"No, no it's not like that." She looked at him with pleading and weary eyes. "It wasn't like that."  
  
Max rubbed her eyes that were beginning to sting from the effort of holding back tears; she wasn't going to cry again, she needed to maintain a strong front for her people. She opened her eyes again to find herself alone again in her empty office. She hugged herself and looked down at the work that she just couldn't concentrate on.  
  
Some way above, watching her unnoticed through the sky-light in her office, Biggs sat bouncing his baby in his arms whilst Gem was in the kitchen of their apartment making some tea.  
  
"If someone told him she'd react like this, do you think he'd believe it?"  
  
"I think he'd want to," Gem replied watching Biggs as he stared distractedly out of the window.  
  
She was first brought round to liking Biggs by his optimism (as optimistic as you can be after growing up in Manticore) and his dislike for heavy atmospheres. She was quite happy when he decided he'd want to make a family of sorts with her and they moved in together. He had been one of the few to return on occasion from the beta base to be with them. She had for a time thought perhaps she had inadvertently guilt-tripped him into giving up his light-hearted, care-free ways, but his happy devotion to their baby rid her of her fear. Back at Manticore their unhappy task of breeding together was just a case of following orders, they were nothing to each other then, and it took quite sometime for her to get over the difficulties that the experience caused. Now they were close, closer than she'd ever let anyone get and she was very glad to have him home.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
Biggs turned to her and smiled "As soon as he gets back she'll be just fine."  
  
The sun sets on the 12th day but it wasn't the beauty of the slowly fading light that streaked orange and purple across the darkening sky grabbing attention, it was the shouts of a working Trans-human.  
  
"Max?! Max! MAX!!"  
  
"I'm here, I'm here already." Max called as she jogged into HQ "What's up?"  
  
"Come check this out." Luke beckoned her over to him up on the observation platform where they had the surveillance screens and radio monitoring equipment set up. Luke moved his mouth piece out of the way and moved to the left allowing Max access to the screen ahead of him."Watch this." Max leaned forward as it flickered to life. It showed some surveillance footage of the fencing down by Wilber Street. There was the flickering of the street light in the left hand corner as usual, the rusted burnt out car was sitting centrally as usual, and the tattered brick walls had the same unintelligible graffiti as usual.  
  
"What exactly am I looking at here?"  
  
"...There!" Luke exclaimed triumphantly as he pushed pause on the keyboard, and sure enough there by the corner was a light grey-ish smear in clear contrast against the dark brick walls.  
  
"What the hell...?" Max leaned in closer and tilted her head trying to make out what it was.  
  
"That's exactly what Mole said." Luke commented with his usual enthusiastic voice. Max looked back at him not yet seeing why it had been so important to show her this blob.  
  
"What is it? A problem with the camera?"  
  
"Nope. It's a high velocity object which we would usually capture as a perfect still as all our cameras run on real time. That is except when we replace cameras for maintenance or random testing, for which we temporarily use cameras of lower spec. Thus images are captured at longer intervals making fast objects appear as blurs. Today we are in the process of testing and modifying cameras 12, and this one number 50." Max nodded still staring at the smear.  
  
"How fast are we talking here?"  
  
"Pretty damn fast, unlikely within the capabilities of an ordinary, but it's too big to be an animal or a projectile weapon." Luke indicated the size of the blob in comparison to the car to prove his point. Max was liking this less and less as Luke went on.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Max, we've got an intruder." Max's eyes widened in alarm, did they have another traitor? Divulging secrets to the enemy about entry points and the surveillance system? Mole loaded a shotgun to her left and looked pointedly at her.  
  
"Time for some action." Suddenly the twin doors of HQ crashed open as a lone figure stumbled through them and half collapsed bellow them. The room fell silent. As the figure slowly and painfully got up his identity dawned on them instantly, they knew who it was, his tired and dishevelled appearance and tattered clothing doing nothing to disguise him. Mole's mouth dropped open letting his cigar drop forgotten to the floor, the figurative pin drop.  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
A/N: Soooo, any good? R&R. 


	5. Answers

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for the encouragement. Would have posted this earlier but I changed it then changed it back then changed it again. Nearly done though peeps. 

Answers

"I don't believe it." 

"Hi honey, I'm home." Although it was just the sort of expression you expect from him, his words didn't have their usual energy, his voice was laboured and taut with fatigue. Max finally began to breath again, taking in air in gasps as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. 

"Alec?" she whispered drawing his eyes towards her. They seemed to glaze as if he were in a daze and he didn't move. The spark in the depths of his hazel orbs was all she needed to see. In the next second she was rushing down the stairs to pull him to her in a tight embrace and he responded tentatively wrapping himself around her. As she held him it seemed her hands still needed convincing he was really there, as they explored him, grabbing at his shoulders, neck and back. She pulled back a little way still running her hands over him, over his neck, across his stubbled face and into his hair. She was oblivious to the stream of joyful tears that ran unchecked down her face. He was dirty, unshaven, pale and as thin as she'd ever seen him but his smiling eyes danced with a life so intense it was as if she'd awoken hope within a lost soul or a fallen angel. 

"Max..." He said it so quietly he wasn't sure if she'd heard it or if he had in fact said it out loud. She was now half laughing, half sobbing as she hugged him again. It was then that something caught her eye. Still holding him she looked apprehensively at her fingers that were now covered in a sticky mass of clotting blood. Suddenly the last five minutes rushed through her mind and she was able to pick out details she'd overlooked before, blinded by overwhelming relief and happiness. The way he'd stumbled in, his unsteady almost painful rise, the way he purposefully kept most of his weight on his right leg. Before she could say or do a thing the moment was broken by Biggs who'd just burst through the doors behind them closely followed by Speed and Cali. Alec instantly disengaged himself from Max. 

"You made it? Did everyone get out? How much did we lose? Are you okay? What happened with the...?" The questions started to flow out of Alec as he rambled on. Biggs just laughed as he stole a glance back at his equally ecstatic friends. Approaching his former CO Biggs saluted him before hugging his best friend. 

"You bastard!" he laughed and Alec quirked a baffled smile back at him. Speed placed a hand on his shoulder taking pity on him. 

"We all made it, all of us, thanks to you." Alec choked in disbelief on his own laugh, Speed scuffed Alec's hair as Cali ran under his arm to hug him and the rest of the room finally recovering from the shock began to approach. Mole stepped up behind the group. 

"Looks like you finally made good." Then the flood gates opened and the once stunned silence filled with cheers and chatter as the populace celebrated his return. Max had stepped out of the crowd that was now consuming Alec to compose herself. She was worried so she called the infirmary and asked them to prepare for him. Looking back over the crowd, it seemed no one else had really noticed and Alec was now trying harder to cover it. He had a strong sense of self-preservation and pride, she knew he'd want to appear strong, be the tough-guy, especially now with everyone so openly showing their admiration and respect. She knew him that well, a thought that surprised her. Carefully she slipped back into the crowd and back to his side, trying not to draw attention to herself. She surveyed him a moment before slipping to his left she hugged him again silently giving him support so he could lean his weight on her and not his leg. Alec placed an arm around her taking her offer with a relieved sigh. 

"Hey, come down to the bar with us," Biggs beckoned, and Max felt Alec tense. 

"Give a guy a chance I only just got here, and I'm pretty smelly," Alec sniffed at his shirt for effect 

"Besides, I need a report." Max chimed in but not as casually as she'd intended. It seemed just then Biggs was beginning to clock on to what was going on. He felt terrible that he'd overlooked it before, Alec was practically swaying in Max's arms. The fact that he was alive had been the only important thing then. He looked pointedly at Max and Alec. 

"Well that I want to hear. Hey, drinks are on me, we'll see you all there in a bit." With that the three left and the rest either set back to work or headed for TC's best bar. 

"You alright?" Biggs asked taking Alec under the other arm when they were out of sight. Alec squeezed his eyes shut as he began to lose the battle against the pain. 

"I'm fine, just a bit of leg trouble that's all." Max and Biggs exchanged concerned looks 

"And looks of pity like those are exactly why I didn't want to announce it to everyone." He growled 

Max's giddy happiness had been put on hold when she realised the ordeal wasn't quite over yet and she had this horrible feeling that a bad leg was the least of his troubles right now. Reaching the infirmary at last, a group of medics were waiting to take him and he was ushered into a prepared examination room. Having only just got him back safe but not entirely sound, Max was a little reluctant to let him go. He however, didn't want either of them in with him, heightening their fears about what exactly he was trying to hide or worse protect them from. As Manticore soldiers, with everything they'd done and seen, it was hard to shock or horrify them anymore. This whole situation was rubbing her up the wrong way. She paced impatiently up and down outside his room, Biggs watched her. 

"Would you stop that, you're going to wear a whole in the floor." 

"I can't take this, I have to know!" she growled in frustration. Her thoughts tortured her with images of every horrible possibility that her twisted mind could concoct. Her patience wore out, she grabbed the handle and opened the door. 

"Max!" Biggs' eyes widened at her obvious disregard for Alec's orders as they had seemed at the time. She gasped and came to an abrupt stop as she was met on the other side by the sight of his battered body. The medic was in the process of removing bloodied shreds of material used as a makeshift bandage from his upper body that revealed a still healing gunshot wound to match the one in his leg. The once beautiful golden plains of his back were marred by gashes, bruises and dark swells that looked alarmingly like electrical burns. Alec's head snapped round having heard her enter. He blanked, watching through guarded eyes as she covered her mouth to suppress her shock and quickly exited closing the door behind her. There would be no hiding it now, perhaps he'd been foolish to think that he could in the first place. Biggs stepped up beside her disturbed by her sudden shakey return. 

"What's wrong?" Max just shook her head and tried desperately to breath. "It's that bad?" Max said nothing as she leaned against the wall for support. "...I'm gonna go to the bar." 

"What are you going to tell them?" Max didn't meet his gaze 

"The truth. It has to be done." Max nodded "Max..." 

She could see she was worrying him. She could well be jumping the gun here and she selfishly had thought only of her own pain and anxiety. She smiled the best reassuring smile she could muster. 

"It's fine, just a bit of a shock to actually see." 

Some time later the medic emerged and smiled at her gently, pleased she hadn't gone far. Max stopped wringing her hands and looked up into the expectant face of the medic. 

"He's all yours." He told her softly before walking away to wash up. Max stared at the door handle for a moment. She had so much to ask him and just as much to tell him. She was lost and confused and the only one who could set things straight was behind that door waiting for her. She took a deep breath and went in. 

Alec was just slipping his T-shirt back on when he heard her open and close the door. They stood staring at each other in silence for sometime. Was she angry? He couldn't read her expression, it seemed almost frightened and anxious. He sighed 

"So you saw." Alec stated rather than asked, Max just nodded. "Look it's no big deal..." 

"Why were you trying to hide it?" Alec turned away 

"Because." 

"Because what Alec? What happened?" Alec stilled at the other end of the room facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. He didn't what to relive it in all its horrific detail. Damn his photographic memory. Max sensed his struggle, he was trying to hide away and forget. 

"Alec..." Max took a tentative step towards him. 

"It was ... nothing much." 

"Nothing much?! You've been missing for almost 13 days and come back bruised, beaten and looking like death because _Nothing Much Happened_!?!" Alec leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, assaulted once again by memories of the last couple of weeks. 

"Don't even go there Max." Alec turned to her his eyes masked. "So What...? You feel sorry for me? If you knew the things I'd done you wouldn't ... you wouldn't even look at me." Alec's hard tone faltered and faded as he finished speaking and his eyes dropped to the floor. 

"I know you killed Fife." Alec's head shot up a look of shock on his face, "You did what you had to do..." 

"I lost control!!" He shouted slamming a fist into the wall "He was just like me Max, like any of us, confused, desperate, betrayed and he was just a kid, he could have been saved. If he deserved to die then I deserved to have my head explode." 

"Alec they are completely different situations, he had no remorse but you did, I saw it then and I see it now." Max spoke softly as she reached out to him. The instant her hand touched his cheek his mask fell away revealing to her his vulnerability. Max took the opportunity to close the distance between them and hugged him tightly. Alec immediately responded burying his face into the crook of her neck. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered, Max pulled away slightly an anguished look upon her face. 

"No, I'm sorry, all that time you were out there ... hurt," Max gently fingered the part of his bandaging she could see under his tee, "and I did nothing." Max felt tears welling up in her eyes again. 

"There's no way you could have known. I made sure of that." She looked into his stormy hazel eyes, they were sincere, there was no hate there, only trust. Max smiled running her fingers along his bar-code. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too." Alec didn't want to move. He was exhausted, for so long his goal had been to get home and it had taken almost everything out of him in the end. Five months away from her had been a lot harder for him than he'd imagined it to be. He'd half hoped it would squash his feelings for her, but if anything it only fortified them. Now with Max so close and brushing her fingers across his skin, his heart sang. 

"You need a shave." she laughed stroking his bristly face. 

"Hey! I thought you liked the unshaven look, you never tell Logan to have a shave." Alec protested pouting in a mock expression of hurt. Max suddenly went quiet and serious. 

"Logan's gone." Her voice was level as she watched for his reaction. 

"Because of the unshaven thing?! Shit, I really should go shave." 

"No!" Max tried to look annoyed but she really didn't mind if it brought him back to himself. "He's gone to restart Eye's Only out by the Canadian boarder. He left a little after you disappeared." 

"You alright?" 

Max nodded "I am actually, I really am." Alec was rubbing her back soothingly and she sighed happily. Here he was bruised and broken yet he still felt he should comfort her. Alec continued to rub her back slowly his whole manner personifying uncertainty. As he looked into her soulful brown eyes could swear he saw something swimming in their depths, calling out to him, making him question every gesture, caress, and caring word. It was all new coming from her, not that he was complaining, but what happened while he was away? why the change? Max was surprised by the boldness of her own actions still standing in his arms, still holding him. Compared to that day over five months ago when she'd awkwardly said goodbye, this was in a league of its own. Alec leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. His head was spinning. 

"What's happening?" Alec's breath tickled her heated skin making her shudder. 

"I'm...I..I want to tell you...Alec...Alec?" Max looked at him, his eyes were closed and he was swaying dangerously. She gasped as he collapsed, she only just managed to catch hold of him and she pulled him gently on to the bed. The exhaustion and blood loss must have been worse than even he suspected. She arranged his unconscious form into a more comfortable position, while she checked his vitals. 

A/N: see I promised more Alec. R&R, let me know how I'm doing. Pleeeease. xxx.


	6. Granted

A/N: Big hugs to everyone who reviewed, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this next one is what you were hoping for. Should be coming to a climax soon-ish. Thanks again xxx 

Granted

The sounds of something clattering in the next room roused Max from her sleep. She blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes and looked around trying to establish her whereabouts. She wasn't in her bed or her room, here it smelt unnervingly aseptic. She'd fallen asleep watching over Alec in the last few hours having spent most of the night letting her anxiety burning a hole in her stomach. She had kept herself busy by talking to his unconscious form while transfusing him, and changing the glucose bag by his IV to give his body the energy it needed to heal itself. It seems that he hadn't eaten properly in sometime. Max would make sure that mess-hall was his first port of call when he finally came to. Judging by the steadiness of his breathing he was still asleep. She raised herself from the chair she'd slept in and checked him over. The darkness around his eyes had faded and some of the colour had returned to his pale features. All of which gave Max confidence that she truly did have him back. Max took the opportunity to gaze fondly and openly at him. He looked so innocent in his sleep. She sighed knowing that she had to get back to work, but just as she was getting up to leave she was gripped by the urge to kiss him. So very carefully she leaned over so as not to wake him. Closing her eyes she placed a tender sweet kiss on his full lips. When she finally opened her eyes she froze, startled by the pair of wide hazel eyes staring back at her. Panic set in and she blushed furiously at having been caught. Their position was compromising at the very least Max was sat on the edge of the bed leaning over with her hands on either side of his head, their faces inches apart. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked hoping to distract him from ripping her to pieces for what she had just done. Alec said nothing but continued to blink up at her, "I was just going to head back to HQ...do some work.." Her voice faded into something that sounded hazy and dreamy even to her ears. She was slowly losing herself in his eyes, she forgot she was supposed to be escaping if not evading this situation. All her confidence fled from her as he looked up at her confused and disorientated. Could she get into this now? Maybe it would be better to feel out the situation first, make sure it was safe. 

"Looks like you're healing up ok." Max's head snapped round at the unexpected addition made by the on duty medic, head medic Vitae. Max jumped away from Alec awkwardly at the knowing look plastered all across the medics face. He stood a moment longer at the door before going to make a more thorough check of his patients status. Max feeling embarrassed busied herself by pulling her boots back on. 

"How do you feel?" Alec groan was breathy as he raised himself into a sitting position to allow Vitae a better look before he looked himself over and stretched out carefully.

"Not too bad actually," He seemed surprised and went to take a peek at his bandaged wound but the medic slapped his hand away."That would be the painkillers. Looks like your bodies beginning to do the trick, must have been the blood loss stopping it from healing up like it should." He removed the IV from Alec's arm and began to pack it away. "I don't think you'll be needing another transfusion. But you're going to have to stay in bed for now, I don't want you putting any weight on that leg until there's no danger of it reopening." Alec groaned and rolled his eyes."Come on Doc. I'm starving and I know you don't do meals-on-wheels. What am I supposed to do?" The head medic laughed and looked at the now sheepish Max at the other end of the room.   
"Sounds like a request to me." He told her before leaving. Max looked up and locked eyes with Alec who smirked and scratched the back of his neck in that endearing way he always did to diffuse tension. Max relaxed and sauntered over to him."You hungry?" As he smiled up eagerly at her she was secretly glad that the intrusion had removed the previous incident from his mind at least for the time being. Last night she had been ready to spill, lay it all on the line for him. But now her courage wavered. Surely he'd laugh in her face, explain to her that she couldn't possibly be in love with someone who is not there just because they aren't there. How could she explain why her feelings had changed?"I'll see what I can get." She smiled making a move to leave."What I don't get a choice? no special menu?" Max rolled her eyes and left for the mess-hall.

Outside Max slapped her forehead in frustration with herself. She'd done it again, she had run away. When would she learn, she berated herself as she walked off out of the infirmary. She had a problem with taking things for granted it seemed. With Logan she thought she had time and she took it. Feeling out the situation keeping herself safe, always with one foot out the door just in case. She'd been the same with Alec, taking anything she wanted from him, using him, taking him for granted, thinking she'd always be able to make it up to him eventually, because he'd always be there. She'd kept him at arms length so she could take her time to decide where he fit into her life. Always one foot out the door just in case. Trying to stay safe, trying to keep her heart safe. It was the only part of her genetically perfect package that wasn't specially fortified. She took enough risks in life knowing that her abilities would get her out of whatever tight spot she might get into. But emotionally there was no safety net, no enhanced biological system to protect her or mend her. It was obvious now that her own devised system was keeping her alone. The moment he disappeared her whole system went out of the window. The fucked up game she played to keep from getting hurt had backfired in a big way. It was like suddenly he was right there in her face, in her every move, in her every thought and she just couldn't hide away, or push him out. Suddenly there was no one to be angry at and she could only blame herself. But the powers that be had given her a second chance this time. There he was alive, with every memory in tact, and without a genetically engineered retro-virus to worry about all she had to do was take that risk. 

She was not two steps in the door when she had the entire rooms attention, but she was too deep in her own thoughts to notice until she was approached.   
"Planning on working today?" Mole said with his usual affectionately harsh sarcasm. Max looked up and cracked a smile.

"As soon as Alec's fed." She took a doggy-bag and began to fill it with what she thought might be appropriate from the usual breakfast menu."How is miracle boy?" Mole asked trying to sound offhanded. Max looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" Looking around Max realised they had an audience. Although trained in the finer arts of espionage, when everyone in the room had stilled to hear her reply, they became obvious. In Terminal City there were no secrets."He's good, just hungry." Mole nodded and the genuine smile she delivered with it sold it to the rest of them."You think he'd object to visitors?" Mole continued, Max gave him another surprised look. "Well someone's got to give him a hard time!" He growled and stomped off.

She arrived back at the infirmary a little while later. Looking in through the open door of his room to find him still sitting but with his eyes closed. He really did look better but not such a far cry from the ghostly form she'd welcomed home yesterday. 

Quietly she approached him placing the paper bag on the side table. He seemed to have fallen asleep again. Carefully she reached down and pulled his blanket up over him. Then she reached up maybe to help him lay down but he snapped into life grabbing her arm by the wrist and his other hand launched itself at her throat. Max was stunned and stared in horror at the darkness in his eyes but it didn't last long. Coming to his senses he let her go shaking to clear his head of the nightmare that had taken hold of him.   
"Sorry Max, didn't hear you come in." He rubbed at his eyes, he really was tired but he was afraid to sleep the events of the last week were enough to fuel his nightmares for many years to come.

He glanced at Max she looked worried, then he spied the paper bag to his right. "That for me?" he asked smiling in anticipation. Max was startled by the quick changes in the man before her, from easy to dark to distressed to distraction and back again. She'd seen it before during the whole Berrisford episode. He was dealing with his demons.

"Yep. " Max snatched the bag out of his reach and sat herself cross-legged on the end of his bed grinning mischievously. Maybe she could do for him what he so often did for her in her darker moments, she could make him smile. "Guess what was on the breakfast menu this morning." Alec grinning. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought."hmm, I wonder ... bacon, eggs and sausages with a side helping of fried bread.""In your dreams." Max scoffed"I know, I know but lets pretend that its not just porridge, dried fruits and spam.""Aha, that's where you're wrong, its porridge, dried fruits and pop-tarts." Alec's eyes widened comically. He snatched the bag eagerly taking out a pop-tart and easily dismissing the rest. Max just watched and laughed. Taking a bite of jammy-doughy goodness he closed his eyes in mouth watering pleasure and moaned happily. He began to chew it slowly, despite his ravenous appetite he wanted to enjoy this before the rest of the stuff was forced on him. He swallowed and looked back at Max who was watching with a satisfied smile on her face."Mmmm, I love you Max. " He said through the mush in his mouth as he took another bite. Although the comment was meant as a thank you it struck a nerve in Max and she sobered significantly feeling somehow disappointed. Of course she'd like to here those words from him but not because of a Pop-tart!! Maybe it was a sign, maybe this was her chance to tell him. The boy was unbelievable, so happy over a piece of confectionery, apparently he didn't take things for granted, he savoured them.  
"Max?" Alec snapped his fingers at her bringing her back from her thoughts. "You alright?"

"I was just thinking I haven't told you what's been happening while you were away." 

"Back to business already?" 

"Not exactly ..." The softness in her voice caught his attention and he quirked an eyebrow at her

"I've, uh, been living in your place ... It's closer to HQ than my place and smaller, I'm not really used to living alone. Do you mind having a roommate?" She asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding!? an apartment full of lady's underwear, it'll be heaven." He grinned at the evils Max sent in his direction."You're unbelievable, you know that.""Aww, come on Max you know you love me really." He blinked his thick lashes at her trying his best to look sweet and innocent, but on him it only looked devious and sexy. Max bit her lip, now she really was going to let him have it."You're right, I do."

A/N: You all hate me don't you?


	7. Like a Pea to a Princess

A/N: Anyone got anything against cheese? 

Like a Pea to a Princess

_Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire.   
_--Francois de La Rouchefoucauld   
  
"you're right. I do."

Alec chuckled a little more to himself, "Hey I was only ... What?" His smile faded and his automated reply died, as the words that left her mouth were not the spiteful retort or dismissive 'shut up' he was expecting. He looked at her, his forehead furrowed in confusion. She just stared at him looking way to serious for sarcasm and too tense for jokes.

Max realised he was waiting for an answer. "I said that I..."

Before she could finish Mole burst in through the door closely followed by an apologetic looking Dix and an over excited Joshua. But Alec's intense gaze didn't leave her until he was inescapably part of the conversation."Well if it isn't miracle boy, back to the world of the living." Mole growled. Max sighed, what was going on, with all these interruptions she was beginning to think someone didn't want her to tell him. Alec turned his trademark smirk at his new companions."Mole, buddy, I see you're still at the cigars, they'll kill you, you know." He grinned"Bite Me!" Mole purposely took a long drag on his cigar and blew a puff into the transgenics face before he stormed out, Alec just laughed."Is there no getting affection from that guy.""Are you kidding, that was him affectionate." Dix added moving to replace the space just vacated by the grouchy lizard man."What can I do for you?" Alec asked good-naturedly."I wanted to ask you about the missing data from the beta base but you didn't make it to the bar last night, looks like it was just as well I didn't chase you up." Dix said pointing along the length of his bedridden form."Hey I'm fine. Right the data, I totally forgot. They're in my jacket pocket." Alec made a move to get up but Max was quicker and got up to retrieve the named item. It was then that Dix finally noticed Max's presence and he looked quizzically between the two as Max handed him the jacket."There's a little something extra in there that I brought back just for you."   
"If I'd known we were exchanging gifts I would have brought you something." Dix jibbed back as he carefully felt around and then removed a number of small data discs from the inside pocket."Medium-fella better now?" Joshua said speaking up"Yeah, nothing to worry about. How are ya pal?""Joshua has family together again, " He beamed and patted Alec on the back gently "All good." Joshua sniffed the air as he turned a big grin on Max who had repositioned herself on the end of the bed again. Seeing the questions forming in Dix's mind already Joshua interrupted "Dix we leave."  
  
Almost stumbling out the door they left the room practically as they'd entered with Alec's full and yet uncertain attention on a squirming Max sat at the end of his bed as far away from him as she could get without falling off the end. His eyes bored into her but she continued to fiddle with her hands."What?" Alec decided to go back to his previous line of questioning. "You want to run that one by me again?""I was just telling you how I feel!" Max said defensively."Are you kidding?" Alec asked softly"...no...""You ... love me? like a hole in the head right?""No.""...like cold tea, right?""No.""...Like a pea to a ...""I said no didn't I !?!"She looked at him beseechingly, her anger only barely veiling the growing hurt and panic. He continued to stare openly at her with a mix of loss and confusion. Was it that hard to believe? What more could she say?... or was it something else ... her heart sank to the floor as the horrible possibilities of the situation began to crowd her mind. Maybe he doesn't want to believe it, maybe he wants it to be a joke. Could that be why he so easily dismissed having caught her this morning? Was his smile then one of relief? Right then looking at him as his mouth opened and closed without being able to utter a sound, her heart broke. He was probably trying to think of some way to let her down. Suddenly her instinct to escape kicked into gear."You know, " she began through hollow laughter trying to dispel the tears that threatened her otherwise calm exterior, " This was a mistake, I didn't mean it ... just pretend I never said anything." She got up from the bed and started to back away towards the door, Alec's eyes widened in realisation."Max...?""I was just caught up ... what with everything going on ... I'm just glad you're okay, just had to make sure.""Max."

"I understand it was wrong... just forget it ..."

"Max!!" With that she turned and ran from the room, down the hall and towards the exit. "MAX! DON'T RUN AWAY WHEN YOU KNOW I CAN'T FOLLOW YOU!!"

His voice echoed down the corridor and in her mind making her hesitate. She froze, her eyes closed tightly and her hand remained quivering on the door handle. She tried to shut all her senses out so she could think clearly but all her senses were focused on the one being that meant the most to her. If she really focused she could hear the rhythmic pattering of his heart, the gentle puffing of his breath and ... the shifting of sheets? Max frowned then it struck her, he was trying to get out of bed despite his doctors orders.

"No" she whispered. Before she could think about what she was doing she found herself back in his doorway watching him swing his legs off the end of the bed placing his feet on the cold concrete floor.   
"No, you can't" She moved to him swiftly putting her hand to his chest stopping his advances. His lips were instantly upon hers. Her eyes bulged in shock at the unexpected attack, but also at the softness of his caress. Her hands trembled in rhythm with her thundering heart as she began to return the kiss. So soft and reverent at first it was that she almost wanted to cry. This is where they differed most; she left things to words, he went for actions. Her knees buckled and she fell into him. Alec shuffling back, took her by the arms and pulled her on to the bed so they could both sit comfortably."Will you listen to me now?" He pleaded softly. Max finding herself somewhat incoherent just resigned herself to nodding. "Max, You don't know what you do to me. Hearing you say that ... can you blame me for finding it a little unbelievable? I don't understand, but I want to." He added quickly struggling with his words "I mean how can you love me, you barely came to see me off five months ago, and then when I called ... you seemed so happy, like you were better off without me."

Max looked up at him seeing the pain colouring his expressive eyes. Alec shook his head trying to get his thoughts back on track. He looked at her finding her eyes quivering like leaves due to the unshed tears and her unspoken fears. "How long?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Once I got away from the denial I could look back... It could have been the moment you disappeared because right then something happened to me. When I was loosing you, losing the hope I realised how much that couldn't happen. I couldn't hide from you I had no choice but confront the fact that what I felt for was more than I thought. "She looked up into his apprehensive eyes her voice a little unsteady.

" Then again it could have been during the five months before that, when for 23 hours of each day I felt like I was alone just because I missed you so much. On my worst days I'd unconsciously go looking for you to take my mind off things. I'd pent up all my anger and frustration, I'd hold on to it all until you called wanting to vent like I knew I could do with you and you would just let me ... but when I heard your voice it just didn't seem to have a point anymore, but what's the fun anyway if I can't kick your ass for effect." she smiled as she heard him laugh lightly.

"Then I think back further and I wonder if it was there before that in those times when I joined you for your watch duty when I couldn't sleep," Alec looked surprised, he remembered those times but certainly hadn't read them that way. He had thought that it was just the place she chose to visit when she couldn't sleep, that his presence there had nothing to do with it. But she hadn't finished yet."Do you remember the day you showed me your plans for the new base? I gave you hell for it and you told me I was just jealous ... But it wasn't that, it wasn't because I didn't trust you, or that I thought it would fall through. It was because I knew you'd go with it, I knew that it was the best thing to do and the only one who could go and pull it off was you, it was like I was losing you." She absently stroked a hand down his sleep-creased tee-shirt and Alec couldn't help but smile. Max took his hands in hers and continued to look at them as if in awe of actually being able to.

"Turns out ... I need you." Her heart was beating hard and fast until it almost choked her words. She began to stroke his warm flesh with her thumb. Alec's grin grew wider as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Go figure." His voice was so soft yet so sure and the underlying excitement filled her with a similar excitement and the strength to see this through. Suddenly she felt so stupid, how could telling him the truth be anything but a good thing? they were clearly beyond the point where not matter what may or may not happen between them they would remain friends."So what now? Do you want to know why? where? how?" Alec chuckled"No I think why is pretty obvious, I mean with an ass like mine who can help but fall helplessly in love with me. "He added mellow dramatically. Max scoffed,"Yeah, you had Normal within seconds.""Ouch, bellow the belt."Looking up in to his adoring eyes Max smiled happily and brought him into a careful hug remembering his wounds. She felt like crying again when she felt him take a deep breath of her scent. She couldn't believe this was real, that he was in her arms, and she had no intention of letting him go."Can I keep you now?""Max, you've had me all along."

A/N: Well, do you like.? That could well be it for this story. I'm a sucker for happy endings. I'm thinking about writing something to tell the story of Alec's escapades on those 13 day. What do you think? 


End file.
